untold_fatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Untold fates
i never really wanted to kill a human in the first place, i just didn't know what to do, and i just reacted, specifically, by attacking.- sans at the MTT Resort. Description Monsters have accomplished their dreams.... well some of them.. but Papyrus has gotten his dream job! Sans wants to support his brother so he has also joined the royal guard. When Toriel got sick of watching Asgore, she decided to free the souls, but she failed, and Asgore attacked by sending lots of monsters to attack her, and Toriel almost died. Characters Flowey He was just minding his business but then, all the sudden, he was trampled by royal guards that were trying to attack Toriel, but, Flowey survived, he was just a little wounded. Flowey will help you during your journey, but only to get your SOUL. He still acts mean and evil in this AU. Toriel She was mad at Asgore for killing humans, so Toriel tried to release the souls, but she failed, so Asgore sent thousands of monsters to attack her, and she barely survived, and now lives in the abandoned ruins. Sans He was just walking around town, but he saw a human approaching papyrus. Thinking it was gonna harm Papyrus , Sans quickly attacked, so did Papyrus, and they both killed the human, and now Sans is the 2nd leader of the royal guard. He is mostly the same, he is just a little serious, and finally, he fixed that gate! Papyrus After seeing what the human could have done to him, he can no longer afford to be nice, so he trained everyday with Undyne, and he always tried his best. His final test was to beat the king, he almost lost, but, he had a trick in mind, earning him as the 3rd leader of the royal guard. Undyne After being shot with a yellow bullet in the eye, she had to get a robotic eye, and since the yellow bullet left something yellow inside of Undyne's eye, her robotic eye is now yellow, with it, she is more stronger and more deadly. She got some new and buffed up armor, and can summon more spears! Any monster that fails her will be turned into dust, making Undyne stronger, and earning her the title of the Leader of the royal guard! Alphys Alphys was also shot in the eye with a yellow bullet, so she also made a robotic eye, but she hates humans now and now building high tech to kill the next one. She got a new lab coat and with her new robotic eye, she became stronger and can summon lightning bolts. She also have laser blasters, it is like a Gaster blaster but inside of a machine that shoots lasers. Muffet Ah, Muffet finally got enough money to open her own restaurant! And now serves anyone! With different prices that are actually affordable. After that, Flowey showed her a paper about a reward about capturing the human, and she is now against the human! Mettaton Mettaton is really popular! And he has more DEADLY upgraded armor, and he actually put up a fight in his EX and Neo form. Alphys controls Mettaton to kill the human and bring back the SOUL to her! What a deadly robot, am I right? Asgore After he left his wife, he became stronger and now got long and sharp horns. He has got new armor that can protect him longer during battle! And he doesn't even regret about killing other humans, since he attacked Toriel. That's why Asgore is the king of all monsters! Locations Abandon Ruins The ruins is now abandoned after asgore sent guards to tear down the place! but that's the only spot that Toriel can hide. Monsters are also left in the ruins really wounded. Home Toriel tried to keep the place clean and it is a good home for her but it is also trashed by royal guards. But hey at least she can still make pie! Snowdin Snowdin is now protected by Sans and Papyrus and have nice gold statues in the area. This place has a lot of puzzles wrong move and... well you get the point... hehe. This place also have some guards and stronger dogs more DANGER!!! how fun right? The Dark Snowdin OH NO! ( spoiler) You fell from a slippery bridge with papyrus but it looks like he went ahead! This place reveals NEW monsters and new traps! and most of all THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!! The Snowdin Base It is a death wish if any humans go there, the base is fully secured and filled thousands of guards! There are traps in this base and you, papyrus and sans must get to the end ALIVE! Sounds easy am i right? Waterfall Basically this place is also a death wish for humans.. This place has far more traps this area is controlled by Undyne and every monster there wants to kill you. Waterfall is a secured area filled with guards they will block your way and try to stop you. Waterfall Base If waterfall wasn't hard enough then you're lucky! because there is a waterfall base even worse than watercall itself and more great news undyne will be there! And more good news, there are monster robots! and they are all over this base this should be a piece of cake right? Hotland One of the hottest area in the underground controlled by Aplhys mini Mettaton robots are all over this area try not to get into a fight of one of these robots they can really pack a punch. Your almost to the end but Aplhys will be there to stop you. Hotland base I wonder how many bases there are! This base is literally on fire and will be featuring new lava/fire monsters, Try not to get on fire because they can burn you over time during battle but doesn't kill you. Old Home Your almost to the end... This is Asgore's home this is where Asgore and Toriel once lived, This is almost like Toirel's house so everything is almost the same and nothing new to here.